A Little Bit in Love
by posiemania
Summary: A collection of one- and two-shots revolving around all of their relationships (No pairings at this time, but that could change).
1. Chapter 1

Blue was someone who prided herself on being independent. She didn't need some guy on his noble steed to come swooping in to save her. She could save herself.

Then why the _hell_ was she feeling so flattered by this?

When she'd gotten to school that morning, the boys who'd been flirting like crazy the night before outside of Nino's had been oddly silent, glancing over at her and looking away just as quickly. But they hadn't looked away in time to hide the black eyes and split lips.

She knew it was highly unlikely that the injuries were a direct result of them flirting with her—more likely they'd flirted with another girl, one whose boyfriend took offense and whacked them.

The fact that she knew they'd driven off after she'd turned down the street simply showed that the boyfriend had beat them up somewhere other than Nino's.

The fact that she had seen a BMW follow them meant nothing. Same with the fact that she knew Monmouth was in the opposite direction of the way they were headed.

Simple coincidence.

Gansey had bestowed upon her the firm disbelief in coincidences.

She really needed to talk to Ronan about this attitude of _oh look there's a boy and he's flirting with Blue he must die and he must die now_. It really wasn't funny.

Noah probably egged him on.

She managed to get through the day without calling attention to her plotting to murder the idiots (and who cared if Noah was a ghost, she'd do it somehow) and slowly biked over to Monmouth.

When she parked and went upstairs, Gansey and Adam were in one corner doing homework, while Ronan and Noah had their heads together, plotting something. She walked over to the latter pair, glaring. Noah was the first to look up, and he grinned and nudged Ronan until the shaved head came up to raise an eyebrow at her.

"Something the matter, munchkin?" he asked. "How was school?"

She opened her mouth, paused, and closed it again before saying, "I know it was you guys."

Adam and Gansey glanced over, and she saw their closed off expressions. The ones that said _we know something and we're not going to admit it_. And then she remembered.

There had been four shadows in the BMW.

Blue was someone who prided herself on being sensible.

So why was she so damn flattered?


	2. Chapter Two

Blue sat in the kitchen, doing her math homework and eating some yogurt. Maura had chosen to stop buying the yogurt with fruit on the bottom for the time being because the store had had a sale on regular and it was cheaper, given Blue's habits.

So Blue was eating boring yogurt and doing her math homework when Gansey stormed in. His eyes were flashing and Blue had no idea why. They weren't fighting over anything, so far as she knew, and there weren't any crises, again, as far as she knew.

But here he was, so she pleasantly asked, "What's up, Gansey?"

He turned to her and asked, "Where's Adam?"

"What?" she asked again.

"He left work and just…poof."

"Poof?" she repeated, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, you know what I mean," he muttered, waving a hand. His voice had quieted and she mentally congratulated herself on calming him.

A moment later, Gansey leaned across the table into her face. "Hey. Do you think— you said he didn't go to Persephone's funeral. Do you—"

"Yes."

In a flash, the two of them ran for the Pig.

Maura, watching them from the window of the Phone/Sewing/Cat room, said, "Do you think she loves him yet?"

With a sigh, Calla nodded. "Blue and the pretty one. I preferred her with Coca-Cola shirt, though."

"Didn't we all?"

Gansey pulled into the small lot and the two of them leapt out and ran through the tidy rows until they saw Adam's profile, kneeling over a grave. By some unspoken agreement, the two of them paused further back to give him a moment. Neither could hear what he was saying, but knowing how he and Persephone had become friends in such a short time, it was clearly heartfelt.

After a moment, Adam stood and turned. He clearly hadn't heard their mad dash between the graves, as his eyes widened and he cocked his head to the right.

"What're y'all doing here?" he asked softly, his Henrietta accent showing through.

"No one knew where you went," Gansey said softly, fitting the setting. "We were worried."

"I'm sorry," Adam said. His eyes were red, like he'd been crying, but Blue and Gansey both acted as if they couldn't see.

"It's fine," they said at the same time, which got Adam to laugh weakly. Blue counted this as a point in their favor.

Gansey motioned to Adam, who nodded and began the walk back to the Pig, Blue and Gansey trailing after.

**Alright, new chapter up. Please review and requests are accepted and encouraged. (Meaning review or this writing is going to become way overly angsty, which I don't think anyone wants.) So hey! If you liked, let me know! It means a lot.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, readers.**

**I need ideas. Send me them. Please. I need them. I'm out. So if you like what I'm doing, please, send me a couple of requests. Or one! I'm not greedy!**

**Just, please.**

**Thanks!**

**-posiemania**


End file.
